


something new

by emithecat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emithecat/pseuds/emithecat
Summary: hangyul suggests trying a camboy website. yohan listens.





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a cc on twitter from my fav yocat account,, its my first time trying to write smut im so sorry

yohan was shaking. he didnt have a clue why he was doing what he was doing but hangyul was always there to give bad ideas. 

he reached over and turned the camera on, staring at his trembling body that was hardly covered except for the collar in his neck and little plug that the camera couldnt catch. 

he leaned over again and turned the livestream on, watching as a few viewers streamed in, curious as to who the new camboy was. 

reading the comments, yohan whined. 

‘show us your cock, puppy.’

‘i wanna see you drooling on your fingers.’

not knowing where to start, he hesitantly moved onto his back to show off the little plug. he reached down and thrusted the plug in and out a few times, whining when it just barely reached where he needed it too. 

yohan pulled the plug out, his hole clenching around nothing. he quickly opened the lube he had set nearby and wiggled one finger in. he threw his head back at the tight squeeze around his finger as he thrusted it in. 

apparently he had been too loud, because before he knew it, wooseok had came running in, worried about the noises yohan was making. they both froze and stared at each other, yohan watching as wooseok slowly closed and locked the door. 

wooseok smiled softly and mouthed ‘continue’ to the boy.

yohan moved to put two fingers in, moaning at the stretch. meanwhile wooseok had unzipped his jeans and had already pulled his half hard cock out to stroke it. he knew it was ok as yohan had visibly clenched around his fingers when he saw what wooseok had been doing. 

more comments kept flooding in about how they wish yohan had a leash or how he would look so good sucking a cock. 

with 3 fingers inside his tight hole, yohan was moaning louder and louder, not caring if anyone else heard him. 

yohan looked to wooseok with big eyes that basically were pleading him to allow the pup to cum. wooseok nodded, understanding what he was asking.

yohans stomach twisted and he felt himself come undone without his useless dick being touched. 

wooseok quickly walked towards the bed and turned the livestream off. 

‘you’re such a good pup.. asking for permission before coming. will you help me finish?’ wooseok asked, already moving closer to yohans mouth, which was watering at the thought of sucking him off.

yohan nodded and wrapped his pink lips around the tip. what he couldnt reach with his mouth, he used his hands to jerk off. 

‘yohannie, im gonna cum’ wooseok warned. yohan just kept going, looking up at wooseok with his pouty eyes. wooseok grabbed yohans hair, fucking into his mouth before finally coming undone as well, coming in yohans warm mouth.

like the good puppy he is, he swallowed it all, and grinned. ‘good boy, hannie. how about a bubble bath now?’ 

yohan nodded eagerly. he loved being treated like this.


End file.
